Enemy of My Empathy
by formerAnnie
Summary: Suspicions that the rising Sith wanted to recruit her left Min Kyri wading through politics and paperwork for nearly a decade. A mysterious attack turns out to be a blessing in disguise when the natural empath is released back into active duty – naturally, in the middle of a war. And while she may have rejected the Sith once, the Sith are not finished with her.
1. Dark Side of the Moon

Dark Side of the Moon

_32 BBY_

Obi-Wan distractedly walked toward one of the Jedi training rooms, contemplating the events of the past few weeks. He scratched behind his ear, still unaccustomed to not feeling the weight of his Padawan braid. His Master was dead, and now he had a Padawan of his own. The boy was fast asleep in his quarters, giving the new Knight time to contemplate. He was only half-aware of the conversation coming from the training room.

"If you don't think I have what it takes to pass the tests, you can tell me," a female voice whispered in a sing-song tone. There was a tease of uncharacteristic exasperation there, however.

"The Council says that you have rightfully passed some of the Trials during these past weeks, but they believe a mission of your own will give you the chance to complete them," was the calm reply.

"Master, that's good news, isn't it? Why are you so doubtful?"

"Min, I have faith that you will pass, but I feel that…" The woman sighed. "I have trained you for a decade now. I think you may be surprised by what you discover about yourself."

"Why? What is my mission?"

"Oh, child…you will find out. The Council has requested that you investigate a possible Force nexus on Generis on the Outer Rim. It has rough terrain, but the people should be fairly helpful."

"How's the weather?"

"Hot and humid." A groan of displeasure emanated from the younger woman. "You'll be just fine. Meet me at the Council chambers for your briefing tomorrow morning."

"But you won't tell me why you're worried?"

The older woman chuckled.

"I know your tricks, young one, and you're not getting any more out of me."

"Yes, Master," was the defeated sigh.

Obi-Wan remained in the shadows as Fleta Moonprowler exited the training room. Originally from Haruun Kal, she was taller than him, possessing a powerful and slim figure. She had black hair that was held back in severe braids, ebony skin, and shocking emerald eyes. Her mouth was most always in a frown. Sometimes, however, he would catch a smirk when she thought no one was looking, as if that frown was a practical joke specifically for her own amusement.

Obi-Wan always had a mix of respect and apprehension for this particular Guardian. Fleta had been raised as a Jedi, but before she had the chance to go through her Trials, she disappeared. Records said she and her Master had been on a small inhabited moon, investigating the origin of some suspicious manmade subterranean explosions. Then, _boom_. A massive blast wiped out most of the population and left the atmosphere toxic. The Jedi had been near the heart of the detonation and were never heard from...until Fleta stumbled into the last remaining populated settlement three years later. She had nothing but a breathing mask, her lightsaber, and the clothes on her back. No one but the Council at the time heard the story of how she survived. Since then, she went by Moonprowler.

Once Fleta disappeared, Obi-Wan dared to peek around the corner, where the Padawan was sitting in the middle of the floor, steadily twirling her lightsaber hilt in the air at eye level in meditation. Min's appearance was in stark contrast to her Master. The humanoid female was of average height with a delicate hourglass figure and blood red hair with silvery roots that spilled past her shoulders. Her soul-swallowing eyes were dark, her eyebrows were angular, and her ghostly skin had a hint of hazy blue. Their Masters had worked together on multiple occasions, and they had participated in the Temple-based training together frequently enough as children, so he was fairly well-acquainted with this girl. She wasn't stunningly powerful in the Force, but he had seen her utilize her natural aptitudes to influence even rather stubborn opponents. In recent years, Min had begun integrating these traits; it wasn't always clear where her natural gifts ended and her Force sensitivity began. Of course, she was partly Umbaran, a species that held a certain superstition surrounding their mental abilities.

"Isn't the newest Knight up a bit late?"

Obi-Wan felt compelled to step into the dim light. Min turned her face upward to look at him with those unfathomable eyes, a smile playing on her ethereally pale lips. Nothing about her teasing expression gave him any hint of the reluctance he had just heard in her conversation with Fleta. He suspected that she would end up being a Sentinel. She could wear a mood or expression like a perfect mask; if not for his nosiness, Obi-Wan would now have thought that Min didn't have a care in the world. But he had heard the anxiety in her voice, however subtle.

"What troubles you, friend?" she nudged.

The Knight hesitated a moment before speaking, holding his breath as he considered whether to confide in his cohort. It wouldn't be the first time she lent a listening ear to a peer's struggles. When emotions were at their peak, inquiries from her were simply an invitation to voice worries already glimpsed. Those eyes of hers asked for his trust, and he decided to give it.

"I keep waking up from nightmares of Qui-Gon dying in my arms," he admitted quietly. Min's cheek twitched, but he thought nothing of it. "And I can't shake the feeling that he may have made a mistake in insisting that Anakin be trained. But I made a promise, and the boy is already showing remarkable potential."

"I met Anakin yesterday," she replied in a day-dreamy voice, cocking her head so that her silky tresses slipped over one shoulder. "He's a sweet boy. I think, with the training of a sincere master, he will do well. He doesn't seem to react well to deception." Obi-Wan scowled. A sincere Master? She shrugged innocently. "I tried convincing him that the danger that killed Qui-Gon Jinn was passed. He wasn't pleased with the attempt. He's very perceptive for one so young and so…normal. I'm glad the Council allowed him to be trained."

"I heard that you're about to face the remainder of your Trials."

Her lips were pulled into a mild frown at that.

"You heard correctly. I am suspicious about this alleged Force nexus. It could be tainted by the Dark Side; a Dark Jedi may have taken up residence…a number of possibilities. But I'm not concerned for myself. I've probably faced worse."

"The Trials aren't meant to be easy. I would not be so heedless."

"I have already endured a few of them; my Master took that upon herself. During this last mission, Master Fleta made sure I had ample opportunity to prove my skill, especially when she disappeared for three days." Her gaze darkened briefly. "It's a long story. I heard, however, that something about this nexus will teach me something about myself. I think they want me to experience a mission on my own, as I tend to forget about my own safety when I'm with other people. They want to see if I'm protective or simply…" Min narrowed her other-worldly eyes at Obi-Wan for moment. "…reckless."

"Do you have any specialty in mind?"

"Maybe hunting Dark Jedi; I don't know for sure," she instantly returned to a lighter mood. "I trust the Council to point me in the right direction."

"Perhaps we will be able to work together some time in the near future."

"I'd… I'd like that." She cleared her throat, suddenly standing and replacing her lightsaber on her belt. Min looked at the floor as she continued. "I didn't get the chance to properly congratulate you on becoming a Knight, and offer my condolences for Qui-Gon's death. As you know, he and my Master were old friends. She spent nearly three days isolated after we heard the news." She stopped again before exiting the room. "I too have nightmares, but they are not my own. Good night, Master Kenobi."

* * *

"_You must train the boy. Promise me."_

"_I promise."_

_Despair, anger, then a great burning purpose overwhelmed the young Jedi as he turned on his enemy. He looked up to glower at the man who had taken Qui-Gon from him. He could feel the anger broiling over in the desire for justice, for vengeance. But instead of Darth Maul, there was another young man in Jedi garb. In a shock of reality, Obi-Wan recalled that he had slain the Dark Side-user before making his promise to Qui-Gon. All of this was wrong. _

_As if confirming his realization that this was all a dream, the scenery began to melt away into the searing heat of molten lava. Kenobi stood on a rocky incline above his shadowy foe, who stared with pure betrayal and loathing._

"_Don't underestimate my power."_

"_Don't try it!" Obi-Wan warned. The young man leapt into the air, attempting to flip over the head of the Jedi who already had the high ground. Obi-Wan lashed out instinctively with his lightsaber and felt the blade cut through flesh and bone. _

Min Kyri fell onto the floor in her hurry to escape the dream. Luckily, her bed wasn't too high, so no damage was done. With a groan, the young Jedi hoisted herself back up and contemplated whether or not to attempt more sleep. On one hand, she had a big upcoming day that would be much more enjoyable with a decent night's rest. On the other hand, more sleep might mean accidentally slipping back into someone else's dream.

Once upon a time, she didn't mind it as much. Dreams were often interesting or pleasant and offered insight into the inner workings of people's minds. As of late, however, dreams more often came in the form of battles and betrayal and death, especially from those with whom she had a stronger connection. With disappointment, Min realized she would have to take her Master's advice of learning to block their emotions and thoughts more seriously. She was spoiled by the fact that Fleta had learned to guard her thoughts and emotions around her Padawan. Expanding her talents also meant expanding the consequences.

Resigned, the girl laid down in relaxed meditation, determined to at least get some respite from the dealings of the waking world. It most certainly meant avoiding the unconscious worrying of one Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	2. The Hidden Maelstrom

The Hidden Maelstrom

_22 BBY_

"Corellia's borders are still closed off; they seem to be remaining forcefully neutral in this conflict. Also, various delegates are scheduled to visit later this afternoon - if the Council has time - to discuss protection from Separatist influence. Master Moonprowler reported that she has discovered Separatist storage facilities on Aargau and is working with its government to shut them down. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice are due to return from Ansion the day after tomorrow. And…"

The woman lowered the datapad to her side as an indication that she was almost finished and sighed. She knew how the Council would react to this last morning update.

"The Chancellor has once again requested the presence of a Council representative to discuss the Jedi's _position_ on the Military Creation Act for the Formation of a Republic Army."

The Council members who had been listening patiently to the morning brief exchanged concerned glances. They were doubtful that a standing army for the Republic was the right solution to defeat the Separatists. They were also suspicious about the Chancellor's motives for calling on them in this matter. He appeared to be against the Act, but something didn't seem right. It didn't help that the Jedi seemed to be constantly dragged into these matters, despite their desire to remain uninvolved. They were peacekeepers, not soldiers.

"Thank you for your report, Min."

"What should I tell them?" She blinked apologetically under Master Windu's stern stare, but held his gaze. The Master was dominant, but not actually offended. In the Council Chambers on the record, he was amply severe; however, he had almost taken the place of a father figure over the years toward Min. Her childhood fear had evolved into respectful fondness. "The Chancellor's office was very insistent about a reply, Master."

"Send a representative, we should," Master Yoda admitted with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Send someone familiar with the Chancellor's strategies and not easily deceived, we must."

"It can't be ignored, but the Council cannot run to the Chancellor's office every time he calls," Windu fumed. "The Senate is giving him continuously more power with each vote. For now, it is necessary, but it's also dangerous. We do not know whether he has ulterior motives."

"Min." The Knight, who had been watching the reactions of all Masters present, hummed her affirmation. Once she understood where the conversation was going, it was easy to get distracted with what was underneath their individual reactions. It was something she practiced deliberately with non-Jedi to better predict their actions, but she attempted to respect her peers' privacy. "Have dealings with these politicians daily, you do."

"Unfortunately," she cooed with a knowing smile, tossing her lush red hair with its snowy roots.

When a visit from a High Council member proved improper, Min was the one who went to these politicians or outside delegates who demanded response from the Jedi. Most other Jedi were too busy with off-world matters to bother with such intricacies. To the politicians, Min was a trusted, endearing face. She was the one who always had the Council's ear and kept her eye on the patterns of the ever-changing climate during these dark times. That's what the outsiders saw, at least.

Over the years, she had assisted with negotiations and plots from the Senators and other officials, standing in as the subtle left hand of the Council. She had been a voice and eyes for the Jedi in more sensitive dealings. She collected intel. She, however, wasn't the only one who could do those things; she was here in this position more by circumstance than anything else – she tried not to think about that too much.

A daily morning report kept the busy Council members up to date with events and the actually notable planet-side requests. But even as she acted as a liaison, she always listened and watched, creating connections to extend her ever-growing arsenal of knowledge. Her skills as an empath and covert operative did make her useful, she supposed, but something felt unsettled in the air around her. The Force seemed to quiver with unspoken anticipation that made her feel uncommonly agitated.

"Know the will of the Council you do," Yoda continued. "Go to the Chancellor and hear what he has to say before this Military Creation Act is established."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, go you must, before worry the Chancellor does."

Once Min was gone, Windu shook his head.

"Do you really think the Senate will allow the formation of an army?"

"They are desperate for an end to this conflict, and the Separatists are becoming more of a threat every day," Ki-Adi-Mundi concluded. "Perhaps Senator Amidala's voice may sway the vote when she arrives; however, I fear that is too much to hope for."

* * *

Min raised an eyebrow in suspicion and looked up from her datapad with sudden interest.

"Pardon me, Chancellor. You mean…you _don't _want the Act to pass?"

"Of course I don't _want_ the Senate to be responsible for a standing army. Unfortunately, it seems inevitable, at this point. Supporting worlds are being quite vocal."

The woman hinted at a headshake. She was familiar with how the minds of these politicians worked, but she had never been able to quite put a finger on this one. An army would likely give Palpatine more power, which he seemed to be skilled at obtaining. Politicians and a hunger for power just went hand-in-hand. It didn't seem logical for it not to be the case now. Palpatine had always been oddly slippery. Maybe more time around him would be a good challenge; she wanted to figure him out. She didn't like mysteries.

"If you and Senator Amidala make a convincing enough argument, I'm sure the vote will lean against it."

"Whatever my opinion may be, I must do what is best for the Republic," he sighed, sinking back into his chair. "If this motion is defeated and, a day or a month from now, we find ourselves backed into a corner by Separatist forces, who do you think will be blamed? As much as I trust the Jedi, many believe that their influence will not be enough to stop this threat. I am in a rather impossible position, at this point. This Act may be our only option."

"The Council does not agree."

"But it may not be my decision. I want to know that I'll have the Council's support, however this may end."

"The Force will guide us. I will rely on the wisdom of the Council to answer that question, when the time comes," Min said with a level voice. What made Palpatine so unique? He always seemed to be hiding something – his true intentions shrouded in mist. The only other person who excelled this effectively at hiding their thoughts, at least from her, was Master Fleta.

"Master Kyri, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Chancellor."

"Are you a telepath?"

She stared for a moment with lazy eyes. She was told her stare could be off-putting, but her stomach fluttered at the unauthorized inquiry.

"I don't –"

"I don't mean to offend, of course. I just noticed that you seemed agitated whenever I tried to…twist anything." No, she did not. Actually, if anything, she naturally added more sweetness or seduction to her tone when she sensed deception in order to gain more trust. "I'm not like other politicians, you know. If I think you deserve trust, I will not lie to you. Does that not sound…logical?"

Min continued to look at him, trying to wrap her mind around that mental fog. She had previously talked with the Chancellor, but not very often in a private meeting where her focus was solely on him. She would have to tell the Council about this phenomenon.

"My mother was Umbaran. I am empathic, but the extent of my abilities is unknown."

"A powerful talent," he mused, seemingly unaware that they had completely changed the subject. Min shook her head, not sure why she had told him that. Her mental defenses were impenetrable, or so she thought. Either way, it was disturbing. She didn't just tell people things like that. Umbara wasn't exactly friendly to the Republic in the growing tension of the political climate. "If I may ask, why do I never hear about you being sent on missions and, instead, always see you playing secretary for the Order? Such talent must be needed out in the galaxy during this time of conflict. It's a shame for it to go to waste."

Min Kyri's smile tightened a bit as she averted her gaze. That was not a topic she wanted brought up ever, let alone in the presence of this man. What had happened... His eyes seemed to see her deepest feelings. She quickly redirected her thoughts from her discomfort to what she had for supper last night. Maybe he could read her thoughts. Or maybe he was just that good at guessing and she was merely paranoid. The woman had to consciously think about not fidgeting in discomfort. What was wrong with this situation?

"That is an internal Jedi matter. The Council has its reasons for placing me where I am, Chancellor. Now, if there isn't anything else you wanted to discuss, I should return with my report."

"Of course," the man responded apologetically. "Very important job, I'm sure. All that paperwork." He paused and added as an afterthought, "You must care greatly for your fellow Jedi to be so utterly dedicated to their every wish."

Min continued to smile, unaffected by the underhanded jab at her obedience.

"The Jedi way is to avoid attachments. Regardless, they are my family."

The Chancellor watched her go, quite satisfied with himself. This meeting only confirmed last night's vision. She would be an excellent tool. She would bow before him. She would have the blood of Jedi on her hands. And it would be a grand game.

* * *

"Fleta!"

The ebony-skinned Knight stopped short on her way to her speeder. She had just returned from her mission and was bent on a visit with a friend.

"Are you all right, Min? Is something troubling you?"

The younger woman quickly looked around for any spies and lowered her voice.

"Have you had many interactions with Chancellor Palpatine?"

Moonprowler blinked at the unexpected question.

"A few times. Why do you ask?"

"Do you trust him?"

"For a man in his position, yes. I think he wants to do what he can to bring the Republic through this conflict unscathed. Why? You have had far more dealings with him than I. Do you think otherwise?"

Min shook her head in puzzlement.

"I've had to meet with him a number of times over the past few days to communicate what he and the Jedi will do if the Military Creation Act passes. It's like…" She shifted uncomfortably in the presence of her former master. Even as a twenty-seven-year-old equal, the half-breed found the imposing Guardian intimidating. "It's like he can see right through me, into my thoughts. I've never had that feeling before now. And there's something about him that makes me want to trust him, while my instincts keep screaming that he's dangerous. I just… I don't know. It's disturbing that I can't see his intentions."

"Min, you know you're far more insightful than I will ever be. Your natural intuition has always served you well."

"I just want to know I'm not crazy."

"I see no reason to accuse the Chancellor of anything aside from being a politician; however, if you suspect something more, watch and observe."

"Should I try interacting with him more?"

"Perhaps. And, perhaps, it's better for you to remain distant for your own and his safety. The Force will guide you, my friend."

* * *

Min deftly swept her silky mane into a bun and tossed her robes onto a bench in the empty training room. Her fitted trousers and sleeveless top revealed a toned figure from many sleepless nights just like this. The training droids flickered to life as her green blade activated. She had missed the opportunity to sleep before everyone else. Now, dreams floated down the ghostly halls like inescapable storm clouds. Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't among those asleep in the Temple; over the years, his developed control and calm, even in sleep, had become a secret sanctuary for her wandering thoughts. But that grounding force wasn't available, so here she was.

Master Fleta's words echoed over and over that she should simply raise the walls around her mind and block them out. _Sleep, foolish girl. _She didn't want to block them out; not now. The heightened tensions in the Senate, the Chancellor's elusiveness, and her own restlessness with the Jedi had left her irritable and scatterbrained.

Maybe that was the root of the problem. She felt trapped. She was perfectly qualified for any kind of mission. The Chancellor's words from the other day ate at her. She was playing secretary, dedicated to their every whim. Min's logical side understood why they had given her this position, but it was too little for too long. Her comfortable, respectable position suddenly seemed strangled.

The woman flinched a little guiltily as one of the training droids went crashing into the wall in a shower of exploding sparks. Her simulated fight and internal fretting had left her blue-tinted skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. Min Kyri took a moment in the silence to calm herself, allowing those years of training to do their work. There was no need to be irrational about this. The Council had never led her astray. She would talk to Master Windu and Master Yoda about her concerns, continue to train her mental control, and most importantly, get some sleep.

Saluting the air and retrieving her robes, Min left the carnage of the damaged droid behind. Her disquieted mind was not so easy to abandon.


	3. Falling Paragon

_A/N_: Hello! It's been a terribly long time since I gave this story much attention - part distraction from another story, part work, and part crazy life stuff...and replaying Mass Effect, because who needs a social life? But here we are. Enjoy!

* * *

Falling Paragon

_The pale woman sat cross-legged on the edge of a massive fountain in the Temple gardens, consumed with finishing her reports for the next day. Ever since her little outburst in the training room, Min had tried to keep her mind occupied. _

_Her entire morning had been dedicated to working with Master Verin, a Jedi healer. A child in a nearby apartment had been suffering from a wasting sickness for nearly a month; while his family eventually managed to treat him, the boy had nearly given up on life. That's where the Jedi came in. Master Verin had coached Min through transferring energy from the father to the patient, just enough to bring him from the brink. It was an exhilarating experience, but unfortunately, her work here was priority._

_The Jedi Knight was nearly finished with her work when she sensed the familiar presence of Master Yoda entering the gardens. She waited until he was closer before abandoning her report and looking up from the datapad._

"_Empathic I need not be to sense your restlessness, young one."_

"_I am aware." _

_The corner of her cheek twitched into a half-smile as the Master's hoverchair floated to her position. _

"_Returned from the Senate, I have. Approved, the Military Creation Act has been."_

_The smile disappeared. She had known it was coming, having seen the scales tipping for weeks now, but it didn't make the idea any less disturbing. An army was no small thing, especially when the discussions included Jedi as commanders and warriors. Hadn't Master Windu insisted on multiple occasions that Jedi were not meant to be soldiers? Of course, there were many schools of thought on that matter. Min herself tended to stray toward the middle ground of the debate. Jedi were peacekeepers; but sometimes, keeping the peace meant taking undesirable measures. Only time would tell where this would lead. _

"_A decision that could have many possible results," she mused out loud with a furrowed brow. Her curiosity as to why Yoda had really come for this chat was quickly sated._

"_A favor I must ask of you, if busy you are not. Join me in meeting the cloners on Kamino you will, hm?"_

_The ancient Master's cunning smirk was not missed by his colleague. Despite her growing agitation, recent events and her own reservations had prevented her from voicing it. Little went by Yoda unnoticed, however. Separatist plots and the shifting of the Dark Side were bigger concerns for the Council than her long-brewing restlessness. She had garnered notice from the Masters for her abilities, so maybe her patience was about to pay off. A long-dead fire glinted in her brown eyes. _

"_When do we leave?" _

* * *

_Several months later…_

"Anakin, it's not really like you to be disinterested in a mission of this nature. You normally jump at the idea of crushing the Separatist movement on the Outer Rim. Is everything all right?

"It's nothing, Obi-Wan." Anakin looked out at the city from one of the windows of the grand Temple hallways to avoid his former Master's gaze. "I just had a few things to attend to before we were sent out again."

"You already visited Senator Amidala only the other day," Obi-Wan chided, scoffing at the ill-advised excuse. "Don't think I didn't notice. Besides, we're not leaving for another couple of days; this mission isn't particularly urgent."

The conversation dropped off when Master Windu passed with Min Kyri in tow as she gave commentary on galactic affairs, always somehow finding the time to know everything about the state of the war. _How_ she managed to find this time to collect all these reports was a mystery. Abruptly, Mace lowered his voice, leading her to one of the other window alcoves.

"When did you return?"

"Last night," the girl answered, stifling a yawn, "but I had to catch up on the latest reports from the Mid Rim so that I wasn't confused when I collect the data for tomorrow. One of my sources in the lower levels said he's heard some stirrings for the Black Market in that region of space."

"Was your mission successful?"

"It was…just fine," she mumbled, scratching her hair. "I had a talk with the governor, and they're now at least going to let Republic sympathizers leave the planet peacefully without being detained. It's less than we wanted, but Travers is a stubborn man, even for me."

Windu put a hand on the woman's shoulder and his voice took on a fatherly tone before he walked away.

"You should get some rest, Min. You've done well."

The two men approached upon seeing that the conversation was over, nearly scaring her to death.

"Are you all right, Min?" Obi-Wan inquired, noting the drooped shoulders and dark circles under his colleague's eyes. Normally, the Knight looked like the archetype of the ice planet of Dolomar, with caf-colored eyes and hair like warm spiced wine. Today, her silky tresses were stuffed back with a clip and her grey robes were rumpled. "Anakin, you remember Min Kyri? She's the right hand of the Council in both administrative and political matters."

"Wasn't Fleta Moonprowler your master?" Anakin confirmed, his confusion fading. Obi-Wan realized how strange it was that Min so often blended into the background. She had a brilliant mind, distinctive features, and was a talented Jedi. When he was still Qui-Gon's apprentice, he had seen her in action on occasion. While she wasn't magnificently powerful in the Force, her strengths lay in stealth, intel, and natural mind tricks that, for her, required no help from the Force. It made little sense for her assignments off-world to be so few and far-between, but he could see the value in her expertise in the inner circles of Coruscant. Aside from the Battle of Geonosis, he barely heard of her leaving the Core World.

"Did we hear that you just returned from a mission?"

She regarded them with her big, suspicious eyes, exhaustion slowing her senses.

"We lost another planet to the Separatists – too close for comfort. The governor was on the verge of executing anyone whose sympathies were with the Republic, but I was able to convince him to let those people leave peacefully. The Jedi are stretched thin. I foresee more time in the field for everyone."

Anakin chose this time to cut in, an almost desperate look in his eyes. The mention of more extended time in space apparently triggered some mystery responsibility.

"Master, I'll meet you tomorrow. There's something I need to attend to."

Obi-Wan watched his old apprentice walk swiftly toward the exit of the Temple, a thousand thoughts flying through his mind.

"Master Kenobi?" His attention shot back to Min. Those tired eyes suddenly looked at his very soul. "Are _you _all right?"

"Just worried, I suppose."

"He's a strong lad. He just needs some support. He's going through a…difficult time."

"Aren't we all?"

"Obi-Wan." Her lips thinned into a fine line of concern. "If you need to talk, you know I'm a good listener, and I'm used to keeping things confidential." Her sincere moment was then over. She looked at her datapad in concern. "Oh, blasted! I have a meeting scheduled in less than an hour. Excuse me."

* * *

Evening was falling as Obi-Wan decided to take a walk outside at the foot of the Temple. This particular area was pleasantly quiet during late evening hours, and meditating was not helping his racing thoughts; perhaps this would suffice. He turned left at the bottom of the outer staircase and strolled down the path towards a garden that lay in the shadow of the imposing structure.

After mere moments, his downward gaze fell on something that was not part of the shadows. He ran to find Min Kyri unconscious on the ground about fifteen feet from the Temple wall, her lightsaber inches from her outstretched hand.

As soon as Obi-Wan's hand touched her forehead, the woman bolted upright with a gasp, engaged her lightsaber, and would have severed the Master's neck if he had been any slower in jumping away.

"Min! It's all right. It's me."

"Master…Obi-Wan?" she stuttered, disengaging her weapon. She looked at her surroundings with wide eyes, her uneasiness disturbingly out of character. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he noted, helping her stand. She appeared to be unharmed, if shaky.

"I thought I was having a nightmare, but I don't remember any details. My head feels like someone has been rifling through my thoughts and didn't bother cleaning up the mess."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I… Actually, I was just leaving a meeting with a senator on his planet's standing with the Republic. We were discussing the possibility of a Jedi negotiator getting involved. I thought someone was following me on the way back. Then, nothing."

"Were you attacked?" he insisted, hesitantly stepping away to see if she could walk back to the Temple infirmary on her own legs. She shrugged noncommittally, but he sensed the answer was 'yes'.

"I'm privy to an arsenal of intelligence about the war, Jedi, senators, strategies, and scandals. And just because some information isn't part of my official job description," she added with sleepily cunning smile, "it doesn't mean I don't go looking for it. Good luck investigating the identity of an invisible mystery attacker."

She declined his offer for her to lean on him as she limped along, favoring her right ankle. Obi-Wan glanced up to gauge the height of the nearest windows. It was a miracle her ankle was the only notable injury.

"Well, we're getting you to the infirmary now."

"I need to talk to Master Yoda. Medics can't help me."

* * *

"Master Yoda. I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's urgent."

The Jedi Consular stirred from his meditation to find that Master Kenobi and Min Kyri had just entered the room. Min appeared worse for wear.

"Troubling you something is?"

"Master Yoda, I found Min unconscious outside the Temple. She may have fallen from a window, but she insisted on coming to you instead of the infirmary."

"True this is, Min?"

Min stirred from her stupor upon being addressed, her voice wistful. She seemed well on her way to reclaiming her ghostly calm, but she also seemed disinclined to make eye-contact with either of her companions.

"Master. I had just returned on the airbus from meeting with a senator…probably my fifth meeting today. I was on my way to my quarters to input my report and…I think I remember feeling cold or…scared. And I believe someone may have been following me. The next thing I recall was nearly beheading Obi-Wan upon awakening on the ground." She glanced at the named Jedi. "At least, I _think_ that's what happened."

Yoda hummed in thought.

"Your reports, wait a day they can. Rest you must. Bring this news to the Council tomorrow, and decide the meaning of this attack we will."

As Obi-Wan guided Min back out of the room, intent on seeing her safely to her quarters, he was perplexed. Yoda seemed so content to take the story at face value without commenting on the peculiarity of the situation. Master Kenobi had always felt that Yoda was analyzing his very soul and could tell instantly if anything was wrong; not so with Min. He didn't want to pry at the moment, but he wondered if her ancestry and talents made it more difficult for even Master Yoda to read her. And how many secrets those talents guarded.

By the time they silently arrived at their destination, Min was floating along with her customary tranquility. She still looked exhausted and was stepping with extra care on her injured ankle, but the woman was indeed rebuilding her mask – the mask that told people she didn't care about the confines of her position, the mask that said she was content, the mask that thought she was safe. But Obi-Wan knew differently.

In these flickering moments, he had seen the raw determination and disquiet that was Min Kyri's growing reality, and he found himself wanting to understand. She had changed over these past few years from the submissive helper he had known long ago to something more…fierce.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to betray his concerns, but thought better of it when Min raised a perfectly poised eyebrow at him, her smile mischievous. Her eyes twinkled as his gaze shifted. She knew. She knew he had seen her real face – the face of a rebel.

"Good night, Obi-Wan," she whispered, slipping into her quarters.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and don't forget to follow and review! Take care!_


	4. Landlock Released

_A/N:_ My sincerest apologies for another long pause in updating. I kept getting distracted from editing, plus I've been focusing on my Dragon Age story, plus…well, life. Please enjoy! Many thanks for the follows and favorites!

* * *

Landlock Released

As Master Kenobi settled into his seat for the morning session of the Council, Min Kyri took her usual position at the room's center; however, this time, it was not to deliver the daily brief. Unlike the evening previously, she was back to her traditionally pristine and flirtatious veneer. Her grey robes were in perfect order and her radiant tresses were twisted intricately away from her pale face.

He couldn't help but continue to be fascinated by how Master Yoda had just taken the small amount of information last night and told her to bring it before the entire Council. Despite her being their undeclared secretary, many of the older members almost doted on the woman like a favored niece. They respected her abilities, but seemed oddly protective. He was hoping to soon find out why.

Master Windu willingly took the lead and asked the woman to recount the night's events. She complied, divulging how her normal day had turned into a blacked-out nightmare that left her unconscious on the Temple grounds with little recollection of what took place between. All with the disturbing composure of a hibernating swamp slug. She folded her hands patiently once she had finished. The imposing Master scowled before again addressing the Council.

"As most of you know, Min's official capacity has been serving as the administrative aide and liaison to the Senate for the Council for nearly the past decade. What most of you do not know is why. She is capable and reliable – she has even saved a few of us from assassination attempts – but we choose to keep her close for her own safety. There was an incident when she faced her Trials where we believe she encountered a Sith accomplice off-world. She overpowered this co-conspirator; however, this event revealed a plot that we even now do not fully understand."

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to Min as the Master paused for breath. How was keeping her here to deal with assassination plots and Black Markets safer than being out in the field? If the events of this war made anything clear, it was that nowhere was truly safe from Sith influence.

During their superior's briefing, the lady had thus far appeared… Actually, she gave no reaction – no indication of discomfort – no hint that a mostly untold part of her story was being declared before the entire Council on the record. Her hands folded, shoulders relaxed, she could have overhearing plans for afternoon tea rather than plots of the Dark Side. Her face remained neutral and her eyes seemed attentive, if bored, as they stared at a spot somewhere near Windu's boot.

But she must have sensed Obi-Wan's musing. While the rest of her body remained still, Min's eyes flicked to him, locking onto him with such intensity that even breathing seemed momentarily inconsequential. Her eyes cried out for release, relief, escape. He felt her reaching out to him, asking for help, anything to get the attention away from her. Anything to be able to crawl back into some little hole where she could live peacefully and never have to think about wars or Separatists or Sith. She had never asked for this.

And, just as quickly, she broke eye contact and was back to the picture of serenity and control. The sense of panic vanished in an instant. Had he imagined it?

"Soon after," the older man continued, "she was approached by someone wanting to recruit her for the Sith, and they later found other methods of contacting her while she was on assignment. That was when she took the position here; no further attempts were made since. We had reason to believe the Sith have a very specific use in mind for Min, but nothing has come to light until a few weeks ago. And now. Clearly, circumstances have changed; we must reevaluate her position."

Master Kenobi made a note to himself to ask Min about the whole story another time. He recalled discussing this apparently life-changing mission on the eve of her dispatch, but she never divulged the results after the fact. His assumption that nothing of significance had occurred was clearly incorrect.

"This has happened before?" Obi-Wan inquired aloud.

Min shrugged, seemingly nonchalant.

"A month ago, I woke up in the back of the archives. Apparently, I staggered in, said something about willpower being useless, and just laid down for a nap. Never found out why. I awoke with no memory of the incident except that I sensed a...presence."

"The attacker, possibly the same as your old recruiter, hm?" Yoda suggested, but Min shook her head hesitantly.

"While the person who used to follow me on missions never revealed her face, I could at least sense her presence and intentions; she didn't bother masking them. This time…I have no memory of the attack, nor who it might be. On both occasions, I do not recall sensing _anyone_ physically nearby, let alone a Sith accomplice, just a presence. Someone was reaching out to me through the Force."

"Perhaps they have become reckless," Obi-Wan offered. "With the clone army, the Republic is making significant headway against the Separatists. If the Sith are getting desperate and Min's part is important enough to them, perhaps they are preparing to take more direct paths. If you don't mind, what…exactly could they want you for? And why has the Council's solution been to nearly confine you to the planet?" he added, his tone a mixture of curiosity and disapproval at the Masters' method of dealing with the problem. He considered Min a friend, if not one he associated with on a regular basis. The situation didn't quite add up at face value.

Min's expression was almost too calm when she turned toward Obi-Wan.

"I can sense people's emotions and intentions and, to some degree, manipulate their minds without any help from the Force. _With_ the Force and more training from…outside sources, I could potentially find someone's deepest secrets or convince them to commit murder. Hopefully, I never find out regarding the latter. The Jedi Mind Trick only works on the weak-minded, but I don't require a mind to be weak to influence it. This is mostly just a theory, but I seem to have caught unwanted attention during my Trials when I encountered this alleged collaborator."

"We hoped that, by keeping Min's duties based on Coruscant, we could deter or capture the recruiter," Windu explained. "Sadly, that never happened, and we have largely left her duties unchanged as concerns turned towards the more direct threat of the Sith."

The redhead clenched her jaw and folded her hands into her robes with a steadying breath.

"Masters, keeping me close at hand is clearly not working if your goal is to keep my abilities and knowledge out of unfriendly hands. There needs to be a more active investigation. I know the war is a clear priority, but…I've been patient for over eight years and every Jedi available is needed at this time."

Yoda nodded at the unspoken request.

"Out of fear have we kept you here. Perhaps wrong it was to shelter you. Selfish even."

Min stared at the Master and cocked her head to the side in curiosity, causing her silken hair to fall over one shoulder. It was her way of shamelessly reading into their intentions.

"You want to send me on more missions to see if this person will follow me or if they are only based on Coruscant. You want to see how far their influence will reach just to find me, and how soon."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably at her insight, both at the reminder that the woman could see their intentions so easily and at the idea of her effectively being used as bait. Her reading was confirmed with a nod from several other Council members.

"Alone you should not be."

"They're not trying to abduct me, so they're intentions are unclear," the elegant lady sniffed. "I'm uncertain if sending me away with a nanny will answer any questions."

"But safer it will be until investigate these attacks we have."

"But if I'm with the investigation, I could help –"

"This is not open for discussion," Windu interrupted not unkindly, looking around at the other members. "The Council is in agreement. Your talents can be used elsewhere until we see fit. I suggest you join your former Master as she finishes her mission on Alderaan. She has requested assistance, as the situation requires a…lighter touch. After you are done there, we will send you your next assignment."

"The next assignment will not be with Fleta, I gather."

"Master Moonrunner works better alone. We'll send your new companion shortly, once matters are dealt with on Alderaan."

Min narrowed her eyes at Yoda's impishly twitching ears, but she didn't comment.

* * *

Master Kenobi dodged Anakin's blow and rolled to the side. The younger man nodded in approval, but Obi-Wan was quick to return the attack. The next time they backed away, Anakin glanced through the entrance.

"We seem to have an audience," the junior Knight commented, jumping over Obi-Wan's surprise stroke at his legs and flourishing his practice staff.

"She's been there for a few moments," responded the other man without looking. "She may have sensed my inquisitiveness when the Council was discussing how to deal with her attacker."

"I heard about that. I can't imagine being grounded for that long. I think I'd go crazy."

Anakin paused the conversation with a flurry of his staff, but Obi-Wan eventually pushed him away.

"They're sending her away until they can hopefully find out more. We'll see how that plan goes. Speaking of the Council, something has come up that requires my attention. I have a few things to attend to on Coruscant, and it may take a week or two. Enjoy a few days of rest; they'll probably find something to keep you occupied for a while."

"Wouldn't want to me to get bored," Anakin quipped darkly.

Obi-Wan had been hoping for a shower right after sparring with his former pupil; however, Min Kyri was still waiting in the hallway, just in sight of the training area, when the men emerged. Her raised eyebrow clearly dismissed the young Skywalker, who got the point and bid the other two good night.

"His new Padawan is doing well?" she asked softly as she watched Anakin go.

"Her progress is impressive, but Ahsoka has already taken on her master's stubbornness," the man replied, smiling to hide his discomfort with not knowing exactly how far her mental abilities went. "I understand you're leaving in the morning to assist Master Moonprowler on Alderaan."

She turned back to the open windowsill and rested her forearms on the stone railing with her hands folded. Those dark, blue-outlined eyes seemed to miss nothing occurring outside. Obi-Wan was almost impressed at the thought of someone being able to sneak up on her.

"Despite our long-lasting acquaintance, I don't think we've truly had the chance to get to know one another," she observed, tilting her head to look at her companion. Her wine-colored hair flicked about in the breeze. _How much did she know?_ "I frighten you a little, don't I?"

"You don't scare me," Obi-Wan challenged good-naturedly, leaning against the banister. "But you're right. Even though I've known you for most of my life, I never _really_ got to know you. I knew you were…different, but not knowing _how_ admittedly makes me a bit wary."

"Wise. You have a reputation for that," she teased with a charming smile. "As I am now, I can't blatantly read minds, and I can't convince anyone to do something against their moral standards. But I can tell when someone doesn't want me poking around in their heads." She quickly looked back at the scenery outside. "Admittedly, I've been practicing and expanding my empathic talents. I can't help sensing your feelings, Master Kenobi, but I can promise you I'll attempt to dig no further without your permission. Your thoughts are your own."

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool air.

"Min…why did you feel it necessary to come to me? Despite our differing responsibilities, I've known you for most of my life. If I recall, you saved me from getting shot in the back at the Battle of Geonosis. Trust in you is not such a strange concept."

"I like having a personal connection with the people near me. Just as you find it uncomfortable to have me know your thoughts, it's disconcerting for me to hear them when I know I'm not welcome – especially now that you're on the Council and you see me almost every day. It clears my conscience to have you know that you can trust me with that, and it's less distracting." She paused. "Or maybe it wasn't a lack of trust I sensed. Maybe it was something else."

Obi-Wan felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Did he really imagine her moment of panic in the Council chambers, or had she inadvertently shared her outburst of emotions with him?

"I appreciate your caution, Min, but I was merely concerned for your wellbeing."

"I'm uncomfortable with this decision to send me away specifically to avoid this supposed attacker," she confessed abruptly, pushing herself upright and gripping the railing. "I have faith in the Council's wisdom, but, if it really is the Sith attempting to gain my loyalty, why the secrecy? Why not just kill or capture me so that I'm fully under their control? Why these underhanded visits?"

"_Are_ the Sith after you? You really encountered one of their followers during your Trials?"

Min dipped her head in a graceful nod.

"She said her master would be interested in my services. I escaped before I could glean much more, but her mind was so well fortified that I don't know if more time would have helped. If you'll excuse me, Master, I have a few things to attend to before my departure." The woman turned away from the city, but paused to add softly, "Obi-Wan…thank you for your aid last night. I hope we may meet again soon."

Obi-Wan remained at the window as his companion departed, floating serenely in the direction of her quarters. He blushed as he realized how his gaze had strayed on her gracefully swaying hips. With a chuckle at his own expense, Master Kenobi deliberately look away and redirected his thoughts to matters of the Council.


End file.
